Packs are used to transport materials from one location to another or to provide access to particular items that are needed during travel. The term “packs” is meant to include backpacks, hip-packs, messenger bags, belt packs, etc. Packs also enable a user to perform activities while they are carrying items. People typically carry or transport loose materials with their hands; however this method of carrying impedes their abilities to perform tasks or activities. For example, a user's skiing ability would be dramatically affected if they were carrying water, extra clothing, and a map in their hands. Whereas, if these same items are stored in a pack, the user's ability to ski is only minimally affected by the items.
Breathing apparatuses are used to facilitate assisted breathing in situations in which breathing would otherwise be compromised. One type of breathing apparatus allows users to avoid carbon dioxide contamination in confined breathing situations. These apparatuses include one or more one-way air valves that direct exhaled carbon dioxide to a location that is independent of the inhaled oxygen, thereby preventing contamination. This type of apparatus has been particularly useful in extending the time in which an avalanche victim is able to breathe while trapped under the snow. Although snow can prevent mobility, it contains a large amount of oxygen that can be utilized to sustain a burial victim for a long period of time. By extending the time in which a burial victim is able to breathe, rescuers are given sufficient time to locate the victim and remove the superficial snow.
One of the problems with existing breathing apparatuses is that they are inconvenient to use. Because clothing affects or obstructs air-flow, the breathing apparatus must be worn on the outside of all articles of clothing. This necessitates multiple restrictions on the manner in which breathing apparatuses can be utilized. First, the breathing apparatus must be positioned and/or configured so as to not interfere with any other external items including but not limited to packs, harnesses, etc. Second, the breathing apparatus must be removed if the user wishes to add or remove clothing layers. Third, the breathing apparatus must be easily adjustable to accommodate the exterior dimensions of a user in a variety of activities or circumstances. These restrictions often result in either misuse of a breathing apparatus or avoidance.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a breathing apparatus system that overcomes the restrictions of current breathing apparatuses.